custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive1 Archive2 Archive3 Archive4 The blank page... the biggest barrier to creativity http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/File:AljarreauTorsoDesignOne.JPG Here you go :P Your turn now :P Oh, I can feel that... I anticipated the (depressing) weather, so I took the pics this morning :P. Vahki heads are way too unused. For real. I try to include as many of them as I can every time I build a MOC :D To tell you the truth, I am currently building an Av-Toa MOC (the same I told you about the other day, you know, with the golden Kaukau which own four times :P) which will include not only a Kohrak faceplate as, well, a sort of protection-against-cold helmet, but also three ''Vahki heads, two as shoulders and one as neck :D Also, I'm continuing your line of Mahritoran! :D Building a light grey-purple one :) Hey Bob, you may wanna check out my Monthly Update for October ;P Well, Your Doctorian Highness (:P) seems to have established a certain style of Monthly Update, so I thought it would be fitting to follow its guidelines :P That would be great! :D I'll read it tomorrow afternoon then, so don't except a response until tomorrow evening ;P Articles Thanks for the help again! *I noticed that you made Gribrak a character in my universe as well :D *That, however, is perfectly fine. I just noticed you said Theran acquired a Toa Stone for him to transform... I would like that part to be removed again because their transformation will be revealed in Elegy. *Even when the articles of these Toa are still unfinished, the backgrounds were all nice to read! It was about time they got their own pages :) *Just notice the place of the end fight in Patriots was named Sacred Grove, not Groove... that would be a very silly name :P Just one thing I mentioned earlier, the character Gesikk is spelled G-E-S-I-K-K, not with that extra R. Falecía isn't such a special character; I would consider her a Toa of Psionics with a different armor color she changed. It helps being fully clothes in black to appear "mysterious"... maybe :P Her character would be more rogue-ish since she's good at sneaking and hiding. There was also some place she learned medical healing from so she was able to help Vorred and Jecon later. -- 18:44, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello. By any chance could you create me a Turaga nuva? I would try but, well... Turaga are the one stage I haven't figured out yet... I ask because you make good Turaga and well I need Onua as a Turaga in the storyline I'm currently working on... pleeeeeease Tex499 (talk) 23:45, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for taking on the challenge, I tried but... well let's just say he looked like he was made of sticks Tex499 (talk) 23:59, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Story Serial Heyo, about to upload my new first story serial and just wanted to ask, do I have to ask permission to reference other characters from other people? If so can I reference: Glacii and Tollubo? Thanks for that, also kudos of figuring out it was me who left the message, I forgot to do teh squigglys. Tex499 (talk) 11:55, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Noticed your work on Falecía's page. Nice team box you made there! Apparently Viretha died two times and there is a former member called :P I would normally correct such a little error, but the mistake is nowhere to be found in the code. -- 21:24, November 5, 2013 (UTC) I've seen the change now on the other character's pages... I just wanted to comment on it because the two crosses for Viretha seemed so silly :P -- 21:29, November 5, 2013 (UTC) She was a member, that's right. But with the founder of the group dead and everybody moving on I won't say the Patriots still exist. I would still keep it like this on the page. It's like the group of the Farside Toa; it shows in which constellation a group existed when it was last seen. The only change should be that Theran isn't a leader. He commands "his" Toa, but Solunus was the one giving orders. -- 21:38, November 5, 2013 (UTC) It would be nice to have sets of those sets, since they're the ones with all the interesting masks :P. But yeah, it'd probably be a mix of characters with a few new ones tossed i n. Lol, I know ''I'd have fun doing something like that :P. I like stories that detail events way in the future of current story. For example, I've never been a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog, but I read a 40 years later comic this summer and enjoyed it, though the earlier story still failed to interest me much. As a matter a fact, one of the few ideas I've had for a possible Son of the Suns sequel is set a few decades into the future. Oh dear...now I'll never get the image of a thousand armed Kestora shouting "Hail Velika" out of my head. But now that you mention it, Velika would be a prime candidate for a main villain if BIONICLE ever came back. Well, I haven't been able to update it much recently, and my goal of finishing it before the end of the year has been shot to pieces. Chapter 3 was awful in my opinion, and I have a nagging suspicion that these early chapters'll be rewritten once the serial's been completed. That's one of the reasons that I, probably most of your readers, like your currently storyline so much. It's dark, post-apocalyptictake on the classic BIONICLE universe, and for whatever reason, people enjoy stories about hopeless, aggressive protagonists fighting against insane odds and somehow managing to hold out long enough for there to be a story. And I think that most writers enjoy writing stuff like this. If you look at what I've written (or tried to), all of it's rather dark and despondent. The Shattered Peace Continuum was a world torn a part by war (and my horrible attempt at replicating the Fractures Universe). Origins is set in a Post Core-War Bars Magna. Water] is set in Mahri Nui. Not exactly the most hospitable places. Not the Great Beings, they just want a stable world. The Shadowed One would make the most sense, seeing as he was such an underused and powerful character from the original story. That, and his army would provide plenty of new characters. But I wouldn't put it past LEGO to rip off one of your ideas again XP. I'm personally not a particularly big fan of stories that feature canon characters, possibly because I've written the first chapter of Shadowlands at least three times, and it is centered around canon characters. I personally find the blend of fanon and canon in your stories great, though as of late the canon ranks among your cast have been thinning. However, from what you've said about Judgment Day, I'm fairly certain there'll be more canon characters implemented into your story when that's released. Well, Shadowlands is currently in limbo, with only one short chapter actually released at this time. I'm not particularly happy with how that one chapter came out, or the story itself. If I ever do pick the SPC Storyline back up again, I'll probably start from scratch on the story and such. Or I might just merge some of it into one of my more successful stories at a later date. But you're welcome to read what I've released so far, even though it's not much nor going anywhere anytime soon (unless I get an epiphany and an excuse to spend a few months at home writing instead of going to school :P). Fair enough. I obviously don't think like LEGO does, so my predictions are probably a futile effort :P. I think how I would do it, and I'm most certainly not LEGO. But yeah, it's probably be someone who Greg DIDN'T plan on developing more in the near future. The Barraki might make sense, though I doubt any of them would be willing to work together after everything that happened to them. Not that they were willing in 07, either :P. The most likely option would be a new set of villains with a new set of Heroes, with maybe one or two carry-over characters. Seeing as they'd want to increase the new factor, this would make the most sense, despite the fact that some of the more die-hard fans might refuse to buy them because they aren't the classic characters :/ Hello again Bob, I was hoping you could read the prologue to my first story and give some feedback, so far the only person I know of that has read it is my mum. If you decide to read it, I made a blog for feedback. Beginning Of The End Thanks, Tex499 (talk) 12:34, November 6, 2013 (UTC) When I first checked out the CBW, the Fractures Universe page was one of the first articles I read (I.e. skimmed). So when I wrote the Shattered Peace Continuum's article, I was trying to replicate that one, with a bunch of history and inhabitants. However, I didn't realize that almost everything on the article was from your stories :P. So it didn't come out particularly well, at least IMO. I was not a big fan of Stars. I felt it didn't accurately sum up the BIONICLE storyline like it should have. If I had been designing the wave I would've made two sets of six with mixed varieties of revamped characters. For example, Tahu would've had a new sand/desert themes armor, and be paired with other iconic BIONICLE good guys. Probably one of the Toa Hagah, Axonn/Brutaka, one of the Turaga and Mahri, and a couple others. The bad guys would've probably been folks like Roodaka, The Shadowed One, Karxahni, and others who were used once then discarded. The Barraki don't really fit the 01 style, do they? :P Knowing the LEGO of late though, we'll be lucky to get any old characters. :/ Female Makuta? Hey Bob, I've been recently skimming through one of your pages, where you said you were planning to include a female Makuta in Judgment Day. My question to you is as follows: Have you already drawn an early draft of her, or have you already started or even finished to build her? If you haven't, I'd be very happy to build her for you, to lighten your BIONICLE load =3 Wow, two years of waiting... Well, three, actually. I guess it's Scarla, then? :P Don't forget that if you ever need a character built, I'm here :D Yay! :D Ison On your Makuta Ison page, it said you were going to revamp her sometime. Mind if I do it for you? I liked the mask, built it and then thought about making an Ison. Zombiejiger (talk) 17:46, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I hope you say yes. I just finished her. :) Zombiejiger (talk) 19:39, November 8, 2013 (UTC) She no longer has a gun, now she has massive claws with movable thumbs. She is also more like Icarax's set, and stands taller than most Toa. Zombiejiger (talk) 22:09, November 8, 2013 (UTC) What up with the Warbound design? :P (you know I'm gonna hunt you until you finally give in, right? :P) Also, please check this out (if you've got the time): (will also be featured in my next Blog Post) Yes Tahu was the only one that actually worked. And the designer of the Takanuva set was clearly not up to date with the BIONICLE storyline. Takanuva was cured, he shouldn't be silver :P Oh dear, I really must get back to reading Falling in the Black before everything is spoiled by the comments. :P By the way, I (belatedly) congratulate you on winning the Halloween Contest. Where did you find out how to make LegoJANG/''Zero Hour Matoran? Zombiejiger (talk) 19:49, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Dat female Makuta! As for the pictures, never mind, I am confident you will eventually suceed to upload them xDD Thanks for the positive review on Gringat, BTW :D Talking about pictures: I came to look at your Scarla MOC only yesterday night, and well, I sure do understand why it is the final character added to your story. Not only is the color combination awesome (Metru red + silver = win), but I also love how you combined quite rare pieces (Adaptive Jutlin, Hahli Mahri wings, Chirox dagger...) in a single creation. Already gives Scarla a certain feeling of uniqueness! (BTW, what is the second part of her weapon? Is it an Panrahk Staff of Shattering?) I am also surprised at how feminine an Adaptive Jutlin can actually look XD A truly worthy ending of your MOC-line, I can't wait to see her in action in ''Judgment Day! A very small tip from me: How about changing her eye color from trans-light red (which doesn't really stand out from behind that Metru Red Jutlin) to trans-light blue or, even better, trans-green? I am very honored to be the first on the Wiki to catch a glimpse of her. For real! Besides Qiepi, I too have some female WIPs on my shelf, the most likely to achieve completion being a Ce-Toa (there are way too few Ce-Toa (or Matoran) MOCs on this Wiki! Take action against this! XD) Birus and Papura Do you have any plans to build these two? If not, mind if I do that? Been on a MOC-Block lately and I wanted to break it.Ahpolki Inika (talk) 20:32, November 10, 2013 (UTC)Ahpolki Inika. Alright, what Kanohi did they wear?Ahpolki Inika (talk) 00:12, November 11, 2013 (UTC)Ahpolki Inika Wait, Birus had GREEN on him? XDAhpolki Inika (talk) 01:04, November 11, 2013 (UTC)Ahpolki Inika 'Fraid that I don't have a lime-Mahiki. However, I did spraypaint one of Orkahm's Matatus into a completely silver one. Still, my version might have the colors in different places.Ahpolki Inika (talk) 01:45, November 11, 2013 (UTC)Ahpolki Inika That's great! :D Looking forward to the pics! Actually, the design looks a little bit like Vorred's current version of Vastara... But I assume it's a pure coincidence, after all, everybody uses Nuva shoulders and Rahkshi heads for breasts too! OOOOOOH, meesah AM looking forward to that too! Varian... Poor one, she's the one everybody always forget about. And actually everybody has very good reasons for always forgetting about her XD I will most certainly gold-paint some Kanohi for my Ce-Toa too, as I don't want to take the way-too-overused-when-it-comes-to-bronze-Kanohi Hau (Lhikan-style) or 2003 Avohkii, and will certainly not take the 2010 Stars Hau nor a 2001 golden Kanohi. Will you paint that Calix blue or gold? (I guess Iolan will have to lend his Kanohi? :P) They're up. Check the recent photos activity.Ahpolki Inika (talk) 03:02, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh true, I had seen that pic but hadn't made connection with Varian :P My fave choice for a golden-painted Kanohi (for the Ce-Toa) would be an Akaku Nuva (wouldn't that look... diggy? XD), but I fear this would not look too feminine :/ Oh wait... Not feminine... Ce-Toa... ORDE! HERE I COME! :D XD Nah, let's go for the female Ce-Toa :P Shame almost no one doesn't give a shit about both Element-related genders and colors... I will try to apply a different technique - no Rahkshi heads, no Nuva shoulders, no Metru shoulders- building Xuja :P (Yeah, I just invented her name - the unnamed Ce-Toa now goes by the name of Xuja) I think the Akaku Nuva would actually be a good choice for a bitchy kind of female character :P Some gal to be around Javan and drop him annoying lines all the time, you know? :P Thanks for your suggestions, but really, I think I'll stick to Kopaka's mask :D Talking about that, I'll cancel the character Towe (whose RAE counterpart had a short appearance in Rebellion: Prologue). She's dead anyway in the RAE, so I think I will replace her with Xuja in the Shasa Universe. Towe was actually the "bitchy kind of female character" in the first place, but I grew weary of both MOC and character, so... :P I had a MOC version of her, but I somehow never came to upload the pics on the Wiki... Plus she's white and I dumbly used a white background, so you can't see too much xD Nah, I'll sure come up with something completely different xD Oh, I saw a snippet of that very video in one of Larnuu's videos and have been looking for it for ages since then! Thanks for the link! xDDD Interesting depiction of the average female Vortixx in this video, that is true. Get Racasix on stage with Lynna! :P Most infortunate, since I live in Germany, where we have this wonderful invention called GEMA, I cannot view this video X( The soundtrack is coyprighted, you can't watch it here, rich money-making music industrials would lose gazillions of dollars, etc. etc. Usual shit. :/ Perhaps just tell me what happens in this video? Although I can quite picture it... xD Oh yeah, wooden panelings... That would be a good idea. Luckily I haven't many white MOCs on my shelf right now... I, for my own part, find it quite amusing to discuss over "how to get top-notch picture quality" and to whine about backgrounds, as, not one and a half years ago, my MOC photographs looked like this: http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/aljarreau/Zavaria/003.jpg :P MOC there doesn't look any better xDD Well, I can only try to improve can't I :P My only real titan is this one: http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=508803 Bad photography, 'twas one year ago :P Relies very much on TECHNIC, too. I think that, from a certain point of massiveness on, you need more TECHNIC than BIONICLE to sheerly stabilize the titan, mostly because of weight issues. As you can see, the legs are extremely skinny, and in consequence, the MOC was extremely unsteady and was prone to topple over. At least the feet were (although flat and boring) kind of supporting... Your greebled Toa Metru are just awesome, as are the greebled Metruan. Simple, yet extremely effective, always making me think "Dang! BTD27 already did this! Now I gotta think up my own designs for my Matoran to stand out!" XD Not that I'd want my Matoran to particularly stand out, but still, it's your idea, not mine. Plus it's always cooler to have your very own Matoran designs :D Alas LEGO, your poor Element Lord of Pitiful Loopholes and Excuses, when will ye ever learn? :P Well, I don't have to worry about spoilers anymore, seeing as I finished FitB last night. It ended quite unpredictably, which is always good. Who likes stories with predictable endings? :P Kazat is a logical choice for Santis' true identity, seeing as he's immortal and (according to his page) onto his third incarnation, which would theoretically be his Ta-Matoran/Toa of Fire form. However, it still fails to explain his Danju and extra powers... unless I missed something... :P I expect it'll be elaborated upon in Judgment Day. Making Torlo into a Shadow Toa was an interesting choice on your part. On one hand, Karabak could be 'testing' Torlo, making sure he has the willpower to resist the temptation of his darker side so he can be sure Torlo will be able to succeed at some critical moment in JD. Pr he could simply be a Makuta, scheming to come out on top of whatever is left after the imminent 'Judgment Day' (see what I did there? :P) has past. Whatever the reason, I can't help but wonder whether Torlo will be able to take it or not. From what I've heard of your DoD storyline Karabak isn't really a nice guy. Btw, whatever happened to your big reveal about on of the FitB characters being Glonor's Fractures Counterpart? That was left out of the serial as far as I can tell, and I haven't seen anything anywhere else. Out of curiosity, when exactly do you expect the rewrites of WitD and Over Your Shoulder be done? I'm trying to get caught back on the Fractures Story, and WitD is rather pivotal in the story so it makes sense to reread it anyways, and I never finished OYS. It doesn't make sense to read them mid-revision and I noticed you were editing a couple OYS chapters earlier today, so I thought I'd ask. Still, in combination with great photographic quality, rare parts or Kanohi, rare (or even never-before-seen, due to painting :P) colors, your simple (yet effective) Metruan, Voyatoran and Toa Metru MOCs do stand out as awesome :D Jekkai Nice new picture you took! Reminds me much of the Toa Mata's quest for their masks, as probably intended. The Kanohi in the water looks amazing... but that's the only thing you need to do in order to impress me: Do cool photos of Bionicle involving water :D -- 20:04, November 13, 2013 (UTC) And there I was, expecting some epic mask-in-the-water shots... what did I receive? Hero Factory Fail pictures! The guy climbing the rock is actually pretty cool, but the head-front dive he did looks ridiculous! Like.. somebody simply dumped him in :P Which piece... hmm. I guess it may be a mask, and since it seems to be important I know... is it another characters mask? I suppose Aescela's new Kanohi would be too expensive, but I don't really have any other clue. It could also be Theran's, but that one is even more expensive! In the end you just bought an axle and my guesses are silly. -- 21:35, November 13, 2013 (UTC) And shock they did. Torlo being a high ranking military officer was completely unexpected, seeing as their were no apparent hints to it throughout the rest of the serial. So he WAS a Makuta experiment. Just not in the way he had thought. Though I'm rather confused that you basically created a Red Star for your Tethysian Matoran when you seem so opposed to the idea of Greg's... :P That should make for some interesting internal conflicts for Torlo in Judgment Day, trying to keep his darker side in check. It'd be especially hard on him, given his history of moral righteousness, being turned evil. I imagine he'll become more of a Tollubo character now, more of an anti-hero than before. That's an interesting concept. I've never put much thought into alternate futures for my characters, seeing as I'm to busy trying to take everyone as off guard as possible with the plots detailed in my stories. But it does make you wonder. What would happen if someone made a different choice at some critical moment, changing the fate of the universe completely. So he's a morally righteous loose canon. I'm sure Vilinus is thrilled. XP Like I said, I might of missed something. :P And thanks for the clarification. I see what you mean by too similar to Ahkmou, but for whatever reason I don't think that being a Bo-Matoran suits Garnax's personality. Imo, being a Ba-Matoran would be much more fitting. I'm not surprised. You're not usually one to withhold stuff like that without any hints, hence the shock at such a sudden revelation. And you're right, their are a bunch of Av-Matoran in your story atm :P I really liked Connla, her rather naïve nature made her stand out from the others. Like you said about Frozen Calling, females add a sense of morality and good to a story, and I think Connla is a perfect example of this. And when she died, the story did seem to take on a darker tone, seeing as Sarnii and Caliga aren't exactly the kind of characters that keep the story light(er). But I feel it was Connla who kept the story from getting real dark real fast. I always thought of it as more Doctor Who inspired, but I see the Buddhist influence as well. It does make sense, if this race of supermatoran were supposed to rule Tethys forever they would need to live forever, and Karabak isn't an idiot. It makes sense for them to reincarnate so they fan continue to do their jobs. I have this nasty habit of developing these plotlines/scenes that I really like, but they're rarely for the story I wasn't writing at the time. For example, when I was plotting out Son of the Suns during it's earliest stages, I developed a plausible ending for a sequel that I felt was quite an interesting turn of events. I actually wrote the thing three times, and yet I still had almost two full serials to write before I could release it. Of course, it doesn't fit as well now, but you never know. Yes Tollubo is indeed a jerk. I imagine I'd hate him if I met him. Torlo, on the other hand, almost reminds me of myself. Trying to be good all the time, somewhat anti-social, trying to keep everyone focused. Though I don't happen to be a blacksmith nor have I had a wife that committed suicide. :P But yes, without Torlo's inner goodness, what's to stop him from following in the footsteps of everyone's favorite Toa of Light? Yes, quite endless. I imagine it would be fun to write a story set in one such timelines, which os probably why The Kingdom came into being. I bet Greg enjoyed the chance to describe such an alternate future. I known hoe you feel. I'm almost positive the earliest chapters of SotS will be rewritten once I've finished the serial, as I'm not particularity happy with them. But then again, I'm rarely happy with a creation for long. I thought that might be the case, but I wasn't sure. XP I suspect the lack of Ba-Matoran has something to do with the lack of purple parts after 01/02. The purple was dropped from the Onu-Matoran color scheme at about that time, and it never came back. On a completely unrelated note, have you ever noticed the relation between the six primary element prefixes and the Toa Mata's names? Ta-, Tahu, Le-, Lewa, Onu-, Onua. I seriously just noticed this while writing this. :P I've always thought about a little HF sidestory as well. I just don't have enough pieces for decent MoCs though (with all of the main characters of my comic revamped). It's the silver Kanohi Nuva which are expensive. Depends, but mostly about 20 bucks for one. Ah yes, I remember that plan! Images will increase the story's quality even more. I just fear I can't use pictures as "canon" when either Dorvan or Theran is shown with a colored Kanohi due to continuity errors later on. They could still be uploaded to their pages as "this is how it could've looked like". But seeing Dorvan with a green mask will be as confusing as it was with Theran :D I know how you can get the masks! Buy them :P -- 15:01, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Indeed (no time like the present :P). We do need to have another chat. So much to say, so little time. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 11:25, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Greetings BTD27 the Epik! :P I'm just here to let you know that my plans for Turaga Glacii (and the other 3 Turaga as well) have changed. They will make a couple of appearances in Of Death and Infinite Darkness. They won't play a big role story wise (and they still won't die ;)) but their role will be big outside the story. Have a nice day/ night! That would be great! Speaking of Turaga, I saw Turaga Matau and Vakama in the images. They look really great :D! XD. Well I look forward to seeing the last(?) 2 Turaga from the Turaga Metru! I love how you incorporated Whenua's hammer into his staff. Turaga Nuju looks great as well! It'd have to be in one or two days at the very least. I'm revising for a Modern History test and preparing a speech for English, which I really need to get done. As much as I want to meet, I'll have to put that chat on hold. D: http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 20:28, November 16, 2013 (UTC) So what do I need to know about Papura before I make the page? :P Hang on. Abc doesn't have any use or story for him? XD Does he only exist in the Fractures Universe, or is there a chance of alternate counterparts existing? Chorrum And I'll go and add him to the "Residens"-list of the Remains Universe. I always forget him :I Ah yes, the letter! It's already archived, isn't it? :D -- 21:22, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Reply If you could possibly rename those, I don't know how to. The black and white Toa is Jahoan, The Toa of Air is Sali, The turaga is named Makeshi, and the titan is Makuta Scoras. Jahoan 22:24, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Yep, that's the right one! Just remember that you can't buy a physical disc of the program, it has do be downloaded for either Mac or Windows. -- 20:21, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Whoa! That's the old Comic Life... and it's damn expensive! I bought the new version for 30€ as a digital download, it has more features and is cheaper. Good you came along and asked before deciding for that program :D -- 20:27, November 19, 2013 (UTC) This is the official website for the download. I just checked it... and it seems there is already a Comic Life 3! So now you can get an even newer version than me :D -- 20:37, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you remembered! Yep, I'm going to be an adult next week. From that part on, no jokes anymore, just plain text and no fun. And maybe some financial accounting. But nah, I'd rather stay the same! :P I'm also pretty excited for what you're planning. A MoC party perhaps? :D -- 21:08, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Seeing that everybody is attracted to likes that certain female Toa I bet it's better she is far away from the community. But who knows? Maybe some user has a secret Merall shrine in his house... Aha! My guess is that involves the Farside Toa in some way... but don't tell me in which yet, I don't want to ruin the surprise :D I hope I get my little special done (which will also be my blog update). It will be very serious and sophisticated, I promise :P -- 21:32, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Saw the change on the Uprising page. I won't consider my comic series to be a quadrilogy... Lost is not even as long as the end fight in Patriots and I won't consider that story to be a whole installment. It's more an addition to the universe and the character's backstories. -- 18:33, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Lost takes place a few weeks before the events of Uprising. Merall, Chaeus, Pauto and Ridor went camping near the Balfe Nui's main city (which still lacks of a name... I need to find one soon!). In the weeks between the Farside Toa were transformed from Matoran into their newer forms. How it happened? It has yet to be told ;) -- 20:53, November 20, 2013 (UTC) There is no need to rewrite the pages! Last time I checked you just added a huge part of their life as a Matoran. I see no conflict with them moving to Balfe Nui soon after and becoming Toa. Your second guess is right! They always had their "Toa Nuva" forms, they weren't transformed through energized protodermis :) -- 21:34, November 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: I am a fan of that template. I'll definitely consider it. I think it'll be best fit for the Wikify template, temporarily. After the initiative is completed, then it may be reverted back. However, I don't know when that will be as there are still plenty of articles that need fixing/deleting. But I will let you know as soon as possible! Thanks for the suggestion! And as for building Shadowplayer, if you want to, then I say go for it! I'm very flattered you consider him one of the site's more popular creations. It's always nice seeing the various versions of the character built by others, and I'm happy you're even considering him for this project! Cheers. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 17:04, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Sig Could you possibly set up a signature page for me and show me how to access it. Jahoan 18:52, November 23, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Day of the Doctor!!!!!!!!!!! Purple and Gold. Saying Jahoan. Jahoan 19:32, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I haven't seen it yet. I'm dying inside. DX http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:35, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's absolutely wonderful to here. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:56, November 23, 2013 (UTC) How'd you get Turaga Bomonga's Kanohi to stay on that style of head? Ooooooo a solution that's destructive. :D Indeed we shall :P. I'd love to see what other custom Kanohi you come up with ;). Matters Regarding Contesting. Sup. You may/probably not have read the blog post I put up a week or so on CHFW. Basically, I wanted to merge CHFW's Christmas contest with CBW's if they were both going to be MOC contests. (BZ's idea.) You have a bit more presence than me over here. Perhaps you could pass this idea along? Thanks! McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 09:32, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Judgment Day Rumor I have a feeling that Thode will kill or wound Kualus in Judgment Day. Zombiejiger (talk) 12:10, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Seeing as Kualus does not have any blood on him, I think that Thode will save Kualus from someone, and then leave with the quote currently on his page. Hello Bob, can I call you bob? you've already met me since you had commented on one of my blog posts, so I'll skip the introduction and get to the point. (I know this sounds kind of stupid, but) thank you so much for creating Thode! his design and personality have inspired me to create a formewr toa called Koron. Koron will appear in a story that I will write when I finish my current projects. The story will be called Kursed (I spelled it wrong intentionally) and will take place in my in-developement Broken alternate universe (I finish my stories in my mind before writing them) also, you are the first to know this currently top-secret information as a thank you for inspiring me. I'll send you a picture of Koron when I actually take and post the picture. :-) 16:08, November 26, 2013 (UTC) sorry for the typos in my last message 16:09, November 26, 2013 (UTC) A Turaga? That's gonna be interesting to see since you obviously plan to put one in the next chapter :D Turaga can't resist the virus long. While their own mind stays intact until their final moments (wisdom power :P), their body gets severely damaged and they normally die after a few hours. I'll need to add that to the overview page it seems, I somehow forgot :D -- 17:00, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, Here he is! :-) oh, and he's wearing the mask of x-ray vision phantoka version, it's hard to tell because of the bad quality 17:59, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ok, new pic since the last ones sucked 18:20, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I don't currently have the pieces to do what your suggestions told me, also, he won most of his armor from killing his targets so the color scheme kind of makes sense even though it bothers me 19:43, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Wisdom-bang! And Merral being awesome? Sounds cool to me :D But yep, that's what it basically means. Just in his/her last second she loses her own mind. Hmm... why could it be you want to get it done on the 27th? That's almost as difficult as finding Range in his pictures. -- 21:26, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok, tyvm. Here are the blog post links, if you needed them: http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:21bub21/Oh,_the_weather_outside_is_frightful! http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:21bub21/Suggestions McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 00:14, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Birthday Thanks BTD! It seems that you lost to Chro in matters of speed :D You did a lot of work for me! I'll go to leave a comment on your latest blog right away :) -- 11:03, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Edit: Partying on wednesdays is just for hardcore people. I prefer the weekend :P Image Help I am still having trouble uploading images to my story and character pages, I tried it you way but all I got were links to the images and every method I try always ends the same, just links to pictures so I ask could yu once agian help me? Ah yes, your question I got before all those birthdays wishes :D A revived corpse wouldn't have any memories of it's past self, making it nothing more than a husk. The body is empty, so is the mind. -- 21:51, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Wow Bob. I can see that you like to plan :P. Next thing we know you'll start making some miniatures :P. Haunted Origins Hey, BobTheDoc! I was wondering. Next summer/early spring I'm planning on making a comic story titled "Haunted Origins." I'm planning on feturing other user's MOCs. So, for you, I was thinking about putting Glonor in. Just note I haven't begun the script yet, and he may die. ''Here's the image: Just leave a message on my talkpage or something like that :) The Invasion Has Begun (talk) 00:38, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Here's a cool fact, I've already read the whole of Frozen Calling XD. It is probably the greatest BIONICLE fan-fiction I've ever read! I read it beofore I joined, and I was on the edge of my seat the whole time! Thanks for letting me use Glonor! The Invasion Has Begun (talk) 01:07, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah.... I saw that when it came out, it did not end well XD Once again, thanks for letting me use Glonor! He's also inspired by your prototype. The Invasion Has Begun (talk) 01:39, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Been quite hectic lately. I'm willing to have a chat whenever it works for you. Just drop me a message. :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 10:58, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Sure, absolutely. Shall we? :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 11:12, November 30, 2013 (UTC) This prototype: ---- Well, I can now officially say that I officially finished to read all ''of your BIONICLE fanfiction. I read ''Falling In The Black's Chapter 16 and Epilogues last night, and what's to say. An explosive conclusion to an equally explosive story is all I can say! :D Wonderful! FitB stays, together with, of course, WitD, my favorite story of yours :D However, I have a few questions to ask: *What is the nature of this mysterious Rahi Karabak presents to Toa Torlo as "payment" at the very end? *About Torlo: Is he to be considered evil from now on? I somehow interpreted the story's end as that... I hope you will be able to answer! ;D File:BTD27 Glonor Origin 01.jpg The Invasion Has Begun (talk) 14:09, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Seyton The article is unfinished, the MOC is under construction, but hey, the milestones are set xD Seyton Take it as an undying dedication to your grandness, Doctor Robert. Or something like that xP Wow, such a big answer :D Glad you like my dedication to you ;D I thought it was somewhat uninventive to pull of a surely nice, but kind of foreseeable feat the like of "Hey, Ima build your Self-MOC XD", so I did this :P Beware, the article is not at all finished! Seyton will play a massive role in the Shasa Alternate Universe Storyline (after all, he's the main villain's adjutant) and will do something no other character in any other Storyline has ever done before - I am absolutely certain of that. Of course, I will not disclose it until the time has come :P About his MOC form: I would have liked to design him my way, however, I've been wanting to use the design you used on Betak or Matoran Sonitous for quite a long time, so would you allow me to do that? I think I'll pull it off to build it from scratch, so no need for building instructions here ;D Oh, right, that is of course what I meant XD Excuse me, I read the third Epilogue at around 3 a.m., so I think my fantasy played tricks on me :D So, Torlo is becoming a living weapon? Nice... Very complicated process indeed you make him go through! ;P I had a similar idea the other day (after watching the first Matrix): a Bo-Toa is Light-drained by Shadow Leeches and thus becomes a Shadow Toa, but he manages to redeem himself by placing all of his Shadow in a certain amount of boxes (the term "Pandora boxes" kinda fits here) all over the Universe, and finally becomes a Toa of Light in its purest form, given the fact there is absolutely no Shadow left in him. An article about him shall soon follow ;) Well, writing such a massive story sure can be overwhelming at times. Remember you wanna make Judgment Day even longer ;D Don't mention the support! You need at least one stalker, and now I'm here to fulfill that role. Aren't you happy? XD I hadn't thought of Voldemort at all, but now that you mention it, it kinda reminds me of the Deathly Hollows indeed! (didn't even see the film :3) Come Judgment Day? Is there a hidden message? Or is there none? Fair is foul, and foul is fair, hover through the fog and filthy air... BTW, did you see the newest pic I uploaded to the Wiki? Now I have my own "No image available" picture too :3 Just wondering, how did you react to Lothorna's death in Black Plague? XD The Forgotten Warrior And now I remembered I forgot to leave any messages concerning the final events of Chapter 4 :I As always, this will be a rather quick review because the "real" one will be when I rate the stories. Like always, it matched my canon perfectly. The Turaga behaved like he should have in his state... and that scene with the Matoran was quite tragical. The way he doesn't want history to remember his name because Toa are more "worth" in his view... that was really great. I also like that you created Dorvan and Merall's former jobs as Matoran. Merall as a detective... I can imagine that. But Dorvan as a musican? I think the scene of him looking at his hands pretty much described how I felt :D I can really imagine how the land you described looked like, with it's hill and the lake. It fits with the setting perfectly... but I doubt you'll ever see it due to the lack of a small lake in my garden :P Another part that stood out was the little scene at the Farside Village. I like how you expand on the scenes which already exist and write the parts of story that weren't shown! Altogether I'm very excited for Chapter 5! And now onto your problem. I think the idea of making the Forgotten Warrior's leader a female is actually a cool idea. Other species would most likely stick out too much since we haven't seen any in Uprising. How about making her a Toa then with opposite character traits to Merall? A nimble Toa of Air with light armor, fast moves and a creepy infected smile on her face. That would surely make an interesting battle! -- 17:11, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Nobody can escape the self-analyzing! I've done it many times before but somehow nobody noticed yet :P I'm sure you'll get even more readers when "if" it becomes canon. I see a lot of small hints and jokes between the lines and now that you point it out: That scene really was kinda interruptive but well-placed none the less! I'm very interested how the painted mask turns out to look like. Like I mentioned before I'd really like to use some of your pictures for Uprising HD to make the absence of the rest of the team not that weird. A Caliga cameo sounds great to me! It will make for an interesting battle for sure! In the end you decide which idea you like better :) -- 21:03, December 3, 2013 (UTC)